Help! I'm in Love with My Twin lil Bro
by Musang Tampan
Summary: "Jangan Pernah Berharap punya Kakak Cewek Yang Cantik,Imut Dan Mesum! Percayalah Kalian akan Menyesal!" Kagamine Len,16 Tahun,Sudah Tidak Kuat Hidup. Mengandung Bahasa Gaoel, Kata Kasar tak bersensor, Dan kata-kata tidak Baku, Rate T Menjurus Ke M. DLDR! Cover Not Mine.


**Vocaloid** **City,5.30 AM**

"LEEEEEEENNNY!"

Kukuruyuk

Penghujung 2015, Ayam Akhirnya Dikalahkan dalam pertandingan Berkokok

"Berisik Rin!" Kagamine Len,16 Tahun,Korban Harian  
"Leeny Jahaat!Bikinin Air Panas! Mau mandi" Kagamine Rin,16 Tahun,Pelaku Rutin

* * *

 **Help! I'm in Love with My Twin lil Bro**

* * *

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha

Warning :Incest,Bahasa Tidak Baku,Bahasa Kasar,dan Bahasa tidak jelas bertaburan,Bila Sakit pantat berkelanjutan,Segera hubungi Psikolog

* * *

 ** _Len Pov_**

Halo!Nama Gue Len, 16 Tahun ,Siswa Vocaloid Highscool Kelas 2,Dan Hidup gue udah Gak normal,Kalo lu ngebayangin Gue dikelilingin Cewek Karna Gue ganteng, Jangan ngarep, Cewek Ga ada yang mau deket ama Gue.

Bukan,Bukan Karna Gue Bau, Ato Gue pendek, Justru karna gue pendek, Gue dijadiin Maskot Kelas Paling Ganteng Seantero Kota, Kalo Masalah bau,Gue paling rajin mandi, 4 Kali sehari pake Sabun Top class, Peduli Penampilan itu baik! Oke balik Ke topic

Hidup Gue Gak normal,Berkat Kakak Kembar Gue, Oke Gue akuin Rin,Kakak kembar gue, Emang Cantik,Elegan,dan ajaibnya Imut Pulak, Tapi itu diluar Rumah,Kalo Didalem Rumah ?

"Eh,Len Udah Pulang,Mau Makan?Mandi? Atau Making Love?"  
"Pake Baju Lu!"

Dan penyebab kenapa Gue dijauhin Cewek Di Sekolah.

"Hai Len,Pulang sendirian nih? Mau Bareng gak" Megurine Luka,17 Tahun, Kembang Sekolah  
"Oh, Luka-Senpai,Boleh, Ayuk"  
"SIAPA LU DEKET DEKETIN LEN GUE,MAU GUE BELAH TETEK LO BIAR ADA 4?!"  
"Eh maap,Kamu siapa?Dia Sapa? Aku Dimana?"

Luka pun Lari Dari Kenyataan

Iya,Dia,Rin itu Alien Bermuka Dua.

Ngomong-ngomong Soal Flashback Pertama Tadi, Gak Bakal Ada yang bener dari ke 3 pilihan itu.

Satu, Dia Gak bisa Masak.  
Dua, Kalo dia tahu gua mandi, Pintu Kamar mandi nya bisa Di jebol sama dia, Kan gak Seru lagi asik Gosok-Gosok sabun ada suara 'JEDUER' sama 'LEENY SEKSI!'. Kan Gak Seru.  
Tiga, Gue masih inget pesan terakhir Bapak Gue

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _ **Vocaloid International Airport, 1 Tahun Yang Lalu**_

"Rin,Mami sama Papi, bakal pergi jauh,Tolong jaga adik mu ya" Kagamine Lenka 36 Tahun,Ibu Tercinta  
"Len,Kamu laki-laki,Kamu masih perjaka, kamu bakal tinggal sama kakak perempuan mu, kam-"  
"Inti nya aja Pa, dan jangan pake Papi Mami plis, kesannya pencitraan banget di depan Bandara!"  
"Oke,Len,Dengarkan Papa Baik Baik,Jaga Kakak kamu dengan seluruh jiwa raga mu, Jangan sampai emosi Masa Muda mu membakar hasrat duniawi mu" Kagamine Rinto, 40 Tahun,Bokap gue

"…" Gue kicep  
" Satu lagi Len,Kamu anak baik,Jaga Kakak Kamu juga ya" Tambah Ibu gue

Balik Lagi

Jadi intinya, Gue mau aja ML ama kakak gue,tapi gue gak mau ngecewaiin Ibu Gue.

Bodo amat ama Bokap Gue

* * *

 ** _"Kamu anak Baik" "Baik" "Baik" "Baik" "Baik" "Baik" – Kagamine Lenka_**

* * *

 **Help! I- She Obsessed with Her own lil Twin Bro**

* * *

Oke ralat, Gue sama sekali gak Mau ML ama Kakak gue,Ogah gue, seumur umur Gue idup gue lebih milih First Time Gue Sama Tsukasa Aoi! Titik .

 **Balik Ke Waktu Sekarang**

Habis Gue bikin air panas,dan Nyiapin Sarapan,Gue mandi,Abis mandi Gue sekolah untuk terakhir kalinya di Tahun ini,Pulang Terus Tidur, Hidup Damai itu nikmat kan?

Tapi Sayang Disayang,Gue Masih berperang melawan penjajah kebebasan Masa Muda Gue.

* * *

 **Vocaloid Highschool 9.00 AM Lunch Time**

"Kuy!Len, ke Kantin Bareng yuk!" Hatsune Mikuo 16 Tahun,Temen Semasa Kecil Gue.  
"Boleh deh,Yuk"

Gue dan Mikuo pun ke kantin, Beli Sandwich ,Balik ke kelas.

"Jadi Len,Gimana Perkembangan Rin? Apa udah mulai Merasakan Getaran Kode Cinta gue?"  
"Jangan Harep Mik,Dia itu Alien,gak mungkin bisa ngerasaiin yang begituan"

Ya,Mikuo Naksir ama Rin,Buat yang ngomong Cinta itu buta,Gue setuju buat kasus ini 1 kali aja.

"Yaelah Len Serius,Gue naksir ama Rin itu semenjak TK,Gue mulai kode kode ke dia itu pas kelas 1, Gue mulai Merhatiin dia setiap saat itu pas kelas 3, Gue mulai ngintip dia tidur semenjak-"  
"Stop Mik, Cerita lu serem,gak bakal bisa tidur Gue denger pengakuan dosa lu"  
"Btw Len, yang di kolong meja lu itu apaan? Surat? Dari siapa? Yaelah pink pink begitu pake Glitter lagi"  
"Jeli amat mata lu,mana si?oh ini"

 _"Dear Len-sama_

 _Tolong Nanti Sepulang sekolah, datang ke atap sekolah, aku mau ngomong Sebelum kita Perpisah"_

Disaat itu gue yakin. Ada Hantu Jeruk Menyeringai Kearah gue

"Mik,Pulang sekolah tolong lu bawa Senjata api ama Rompi anti Gue selama pertemuan"  
"Buat apaan?"  
"Gue merinding"

* * *

 **Vocaloid Highschool 2.00 PM Sepulang sekolah**

Oke, Jadi Gue Turutin apa yang disuruh ama penulis surat aja, Ada cewek Dari Kelas sebelah,Ah elah paling mau nembak gue.

"Anoo,Len-Sama Aku sebenernya Udah lama Merhatiin Len,Len itu baik, Ganteng, Dan-"

DOOOR

DIA JATUH TERRGELETAK!

"WOY MIK LU KALO BENERAN BAWA SENJATA API JANGAN TEMBAK DULU SEBELUM ADA ABA-ABA DONG!"  
"Apaan si?Gue bawa Ketapel aja kagak lu mau nyalahin gue? Cuci kaki lo dulu sana!" ucap nya sambil nunjukin muka dibelakang pintu tangga

"Lah terus Siapa?"

 ** _Sementara Itu Jauh 400 Meter ke utara, Normal Pov_**

"Gimana?Kena tu Jalang?" Ucap Seorang Wanita Pirang Berkacamata Hitam sambil menghembuskan Asap Rokoknya  
"Kena Sobat,Tepat di Kepala"  
"Nih bayaran lu" Ucap si Pirang Sambil Memberikan Uang kepada si Ijo  
"Makasih Rin,Kalo butuh tembak menembak bilang gue aja lagi"Hatsune Miku,16 Tahun, **Jaog** 360 Degrees no Scope, **Jaog** Main PeBeh,Partner in Crime Rin,dan Kembaran Mikuo  
"Yoi Mik, Kalo Tu cewek mau nembak Len sekali lagi,pake peluru asli aja, Jangan pake obat bius"  
"Siap bos!btw sejak kapan lu ngerokok? Kan Gak bagus buat jantung Rin"  
"Paru-Paru Mik" ucap Rin Sambil ngelempar Permen Rokok Coklat yang dia bakar tadi, lalu menaruh Kacamatanya ke dalam Saku baju  
"Ah iya paru-paru"

* * *

 **-HELP-**

* * *

 ** _Vocaloid City,4.50 PM,Len Pov_**

Gue berjalan gontay,Gimana gak gontay, Lu mau ditembak Cewek tapi si Cewek Malah Di senip Kena Hetsot Pulak.

"Kampret,Padahal mumpung gak ada Rin, Gue bisa aja ngelepas status Jomblo yang gak tahan Gue lepas" Gumam Gue

Ya Walopun itu Cuma peluru bius, tapi tetep aja, Gue bisa dijadiin tersangka kasus kalo dia lapor ke polisi,Gak banget coy Gue ,Kagamine Len, Anak Tersuci Seantero Vocaloid City masuk Headline Koran Sebagai cowok yang gak bisa jaga calon Pacar dari seniper PeBeh yang dilatih bareng Anjing Rusia.

Setelah lama Gue jalan kerumah Tanpa adanya semangat buat jalanin sedihnya, Gue sampe dirumah gue.  
Hawa Nafsu Rin Udah bisa Gue rasaiin dari Luar,Plis Kami-Sama, Tolong jaga Hamba mu dari Kelaknatan Succubus incest yang ada di dalam rumah ini

Krieet

Pintunya perlahan Gue buka ,Tumben Rin Ngaak Lompat Abis Pintu dibuka ,Biasanya dia udah topless Nungguin Gue depan pintu Cuma buat nanyaiin Pertanyaan yang udah pasti jawabannya.

 _ **KESEMPATAN!**_

Layaknya Protagonis Metal Gear Solid, Gue ngendep ngendep Biar misi Stealth ke kamar gue berhasil  
Langkah demi langkah gue lalui tanpa menyentuh Lantai.

Iya,Gue gelantungan,Kalo Gue nyentuh lantai,Bisa ngebangunin Rin yang lagi tidur di Kantor Emak Gue ama bapak gue di Eropa Sana.  
Serem emang,Tapi itu kenyataanya.

Akhirnya gue nyampe didepan kamar gue,Gue lepas Rantai yang Gue iket pake kunci gembok yang Gue simpen di kantong celana gue,masih ngendep ngendep  
Cekrek,Cekrek Upload

Salah

Cekrek,Cekrek 2 Gembok Udah Kebuka  
Gue buka pintu kamar gue, Masuk  
BAM! Gue banting pintu Gue , langsung Gue pasang lagi gemboknya

Huft  
Kalo Lu mau nanya Kenapa Rin bisa Se obsesi- Se Agresif itu ke Gue, Gue juga gak tahu, Tapi yang pasti gue sadar Rin udah begitu Dari Akhir kelas 1 SD

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Vocaloid Elementary School**

"Oke anak Anak, Berhubung Kalian Semua akan Naik Kelas, Coba kalian Sebutkan Cita-Cita kalian yang ingin Kalian Wujud kan"  
"Aku mau jadi Pilot bu" Hatsune Mikuo  
"Aku mau jadi Suster bu" Megpoid Gumi  
"Aku Mau jadi Pramugari bu!" Hatsune Miku  
"saat Lulus SD aja dulu bu" Gue  
"Mau Jadi Pahlawan berpedang Yang bisa menebas Gunung Fuji Bu!" Shion Kaito  
"Mau Nikah,Punya Anak,Dan punya Cucu Sama Len Bu! " Kagamine Rin  
"Maaf bu!"  
"Apa Len?"

" Aku mau kekamar Mandi Sebentar"

MALU GUE MALU!11!1!satu!1

* * *

 **Tu Bi Kontinyu**

* * *

Hai Kawan.

Musang Tampan!Sanjou.

Fic Pertama saya di akun ini

Iya gue lupa Email akun pertama gue

Yak View And Review di persilahkan

Kalo gak review juga gak papa

Saya tahu kalian sakit pantat Baca Ini.

Btw, Thanks To my Editor, I lop U,even though we're same gender

.

.

Last And the Least , Review plz.


End file.
